


Building From The Breaks

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're slowly beginning to piece each other back together. They were an unlikely pair, the King of Hell and the Master of Death but even if it takes the rest of time it's self, they're healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building From The Breaks

\---

For the third time that day Harry zones out, retreating somewhere deep inside his own mind to a place Crowley can't follow. The demon doesn't know why it happened this time, but he waits for Harry to come back to him.

They're slowly beginning to piece each other back together. They were an unlikely pair, the King of Hell and the Master of Death but even if it takes the rest of time it's self, they're healing. 

They're building each other up and filling in the cracks, even the ones that seem to be too damaged, soothing the healed breaks with each other. 

At the moment they both survive for each other, but soon, be it a hundred or even a thousand years they will live for each other, live for themselves. 

\---


End file.
